Un legado oscuro
by davan14
Summary: Naruto despertó con algo más que un gran dolor de cabeza luego de su pelea con Haku, Despertó con nuevos ojos, una línea de sangre oscura que se creía olvidada. M por posible lemmon en futuros capítulos y violencia. naruxharem, posiblemente.
1. Chapter 1

La última batalla lo dejo completamente exhausto, enfrentándose a un shinobi experto en el uso de los espejos de hielo solo pudo sobrevivir gracias a un poder que aún no podía explicar del todo, solo derrotarla. Sin embargo el uso de aquel poder no fue gratuito, inmediatamente después cayó en un estado de inconciencia del que no salió hasta dos días después.

La batalla tuvo como ganador a los habitantes del país de las olas por sobre la compañía mafiosa de Gato con un poco de la ayuda de Zabuza en sus últimos momentos de esfuerzos. Tambaleante, el antiguo hombre de la aldea de la niebla se acercó Kakashi y le susurro algo al oído, para luego acercarse a su estudiante y único amigo Haku para poder morir juntos, aun sabiendo que el niño iría al cielo y él al infierno.

 _El desquiciante sonido de las gotas de agua chocando contra agua despertó a Naruto. Tambaleante y desorientado se levantó sobándose la frente, sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran detrás de sus ojos. Asustado comenzó a caminar por aquella alcantarilla sin saber dónde ir pero algo guiaba sus pasos por los pasillos, se quedó boquiabierto al verse frente a los barrotes de una enorme reja con un sello negro en medio. Al acercarse un poco más un rugido proveniente del interior lo paralizo. Poco a poco detrás de las rejas se materializo la cabeza de un zorro color rojo que mostraba los dientes._

 _-¡voy a devorarte por atreverte a usar mi poder, mocoso!- la voz sobrenatural de la bestia hacía temblar las paredes de aquel lugar. –acercarte y se mi merienda._

 _-Quien… ¿Quién eres?- tartamudeo el rubio desconcertado.- ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _-¿¡que quien soy?!- volvió a rugir, parecía insultado. –Yo soy el temido Kyubi, rey de los bijjus, el zorro de las nueve colas. ¿Qué dónde estamos? – Kyubi soltó una carcajada que paralizaron al rubio.- estamos en tu mente, pequeño trozo de carne. Este es el lugar donde eh vivido durante más de doce años. El cuarto hokage me encerró aquí luego de que me liberara y arrasara con la mitad de tu aldea._

 _Naruto se arrodillo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza su jaquea iba en aumento y ahora parecía que alguien le estuviera clavando un kunai en el cerebro, una y otra vez. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo aquel monstruo? Si todo lo que decía era verdad explicaba por qué todos en la aldea lo odiaban y despreciaban. Pero porque el cuarto hokage, su héroe, lo encerró en su cuerpo y no el de otro niño que tuviera una familia que lo protegiera y lo amara. Levanto la vista mirando directamente a los ojos de Kyubi._

 _-¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _-porque es la primera vez que puedo traerte a aquí. En tu pelea con el niño de los espejos estabas a punto de morir y usaste mi poder para ganarle, pero sin mi permiso. ¡Ahora te toca pagar por eso!- grito Kyubi. De las rejas salió disparado una garra en dirección al rubio listo para agarrarlo y destrozarlo. Naruto intento retroceder pero fue demasiado lento como para hacer algo más que solo cerrar los ojos. Pero antes de que la zarpa lo atrapara algo la detuvo. Contrariado Kyubi volvió a meterse dentro de su jaula.- Parece que aún no llego tu hora, pequeño trozo de carne. Vete._

 _Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerle caso cuando paró para mirar a su alrededor, claro que aquel ser iba a estar enojado había pasado doce años en aquel detestable lugar, así cualquiera seria poco amigable. Si ese lugar era su mente quizás podía cambiarla. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, intentando omitir el floreciente dolor de cabeza comenzó a imaginar un paisaje. Primero pensó en un rio que terminaba en una enorme cascada y luego lleno el lugar de árboles y distintos tipos de flores una más hermosa que la otra. En medio de todo aquel lugar aún se encontraba la enorme jaula con el biju en su interior. Intento hacer desaparecer la jaula pero fue en vano, algo mayor a él lo evitaba. Con un suspiro pensó en otra solución. Amplio la caja de metal hasta que esta cubriera por completo el paisaje y luego la volvió invisible._

 _Durante un momento espero que el zorro gigante se abalanzara sobre él y lo devorara pero este parecía mirar el lugar a su alrededor para luego posar su mirada sobre él, claramente sorprendido._

 _-¿Por qué? –interrogo en un tono de voz más amigable._

 _-supongo que yo también estaría malhumorado si me encontrara en una celda dentro de una alcantarilla. Tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento por haberme prestado tu poder para sobrevivir. –Elevo la mirada al cielo.- no entiendo porque pero no puedo borrar la celda solo agrandarla y volverla invisible._

 _-¿Por qué me tratas bien? Es por mi causa que todos te odian. –volvió a preguntar Kyubi, cada vez más extrañado por el comportamiento de su carcelero._

 _-no fue tu elección quedar encerrado dentro de mi como no fue mi elección ser tu carcelero. Estamos metidos en esto junto, será mejor que nos empecemos a llevar bien._

 _-eso lo veo difícil. –El zorro movió su cabeza admirando el paisaje.- pero gracias, pequeño trozo de carne._

 _-de nada, gigante bola de felpa- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tras lo cual comenzó a desaparecer del lugar._

Lentamente abrió los ojos y observo que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Tazuna. Tambaleante se levantó y camino hacia el baño que quedaba contiguo con la habitación. Aun sentía una gran jaquea por lo que al mirarse al espejo primero no noto nada, pero luego casi soltó un grito de miedo. Sus ojos habían cambiado de forma drástica.

Pasaron del hermoso color azul del mar a un verde fuerte y fosforescente casi toxico, en medio de ellos un triángulo rojo encerraba sus pupilas. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba soñando pero tras varias veces de juntar agua con sus manos y lanzársela a la cara descubrió que no era así.

-"Cálmate que te va a dar un ataque"- la voz de su inquilino razono en toda su mente haciendo que se sobresaltara. -"Si, no sé muy bien porque ahora puedo hablar contigo, quizás se deba a que ampliaste mi zona de movimiento. Pero escucha, vuelve a la cama presiento que están por llegar tus molestos compañeros y no es recomendable que vean tus ojos así al menos no aun. Mantén todo el tiempo tus ojos cerrado, invéntate una excusa. Cuando todos se vayan pide hablar en privado con tu maestro, el tuerto ese que no me acuerdo como se llama, estoy seguro que el té ayudara con este nuevo problema."

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerte caso? Hasta hace un momento intentaste matarme- pregunto el Uzumaki, en voz alta.

-"solo obedéceme, y deja de hablar en voz alta que estoy en tu mente, quien te escuchara pensaría que eres un loco, aparte de idiota"- tras unos segundos prosiguió-"si quieres decirme algo, que te recomiendo que sean pocas e importantes cosas piensa en comunicarte conmigo y luego di mental mente lo que quieras. ¿Sabes pensar verdad?"

-"no lo se déjame intentarlo. Había una vez un gigante felpudo con ocho colas de más y un humor de menopaúsica. Si, se pensar." –tras reír mentalmente obedeció al zorro volvió a acostarse, justo a tiempo pues como vaticino Kyubi al instante llegaron sus compañeros.

Sasuke se mostraba herido pero en mucho mejor estado que el rubio, caminaba lento con la misma actitud de arrogante de siempre, Kakashi al igual que su alumno hacia grandes esfuerzos por caminar sin caer en el intento pero Sakura que era la más sana de ellos se encontraba a su lado sirviéndole de muleta.

-¡hasta que te despiertas baka!- chillo Sakura aunque en su voz denotaba alegría.

-Pensamos que no la contarías.- corroboro Sasuke.

-se necesita más que un par de espejos para ganarme, teme. –replico el Uzumaki.

-¿te sientes bien Naruto? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos?- pregunto Kakashi que era el más espabilado del grupo.

-perfecto. Solo me encuentro demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos.- murmuro.

-será mejor que te dejemos descansar. Vamos afuera. –Dijo Kakashi-

-¿kakashi sensei puedo hablar de algo en privado con usted?- pregunto dudoso el rubio.

-claro. –espero hasta que sus dos alumnos salieran de la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. – ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

-esto.- giro su cabeza hacia él y luego abrió los ojos mostrando aquellos círculos verdes que descubrió hacia tan solo unos momentos.

-vaya…- murmuro lentamente Kakashi claramente sorprendido, era la primera vez en su vida que veía unos ojos así.- eso es nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el primer capítulo, el anterior fue un prólogo. Si les gusto el capítulo dejar un review para hacérmelo saber y sino también XD

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El peli plateado se acercó tanto a Naruto que este creyó que estaba a punto de besarlo. Con su único ojo visible parecía analizar cada detalle de los ojos de su estudiante y a pesar de que llevaba la cara tapada se notaba que estaba claramente sorprendido. En su larga carrera como jounnin había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas, desde jutsus que rayan la locura a muertos que caminan pero nunca vio un doujutsu diferente al Sharingan o el Byakugan ¡Dios que esos ojos ni siquiera se parecían al legendario Rinnegan del sabio de los seis caminos que había escuchado en leyendas! Tras unos segundos se alejó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Parecía angustiado.

-Pues parece un doujutsu. –murmuro. –aunque nunca había visto uno así en mi vida. Dime, ¿Qué ves?

-Veo todo exactamente igual que antes. –Digo extrañado. – si no fuera porque me mire en el espejo seguiría pensando que tengo los mismo ojos que antes.

-Ya veo…- medito unos instantes antes de proseguir.- Intenta bombear chacra a tus ojos.

El Uzumaki cerró los ojos y prosiguió a obedecer a su mentor al principio le costó él nunca se había visto en la necesidad de mandar chacra a un punto tan remoto como sus ojos pues no era un rastreador ni un usuario de doujutsu, bueno, hasta ahora. Suspirando abrió los ojos y de inmediato noto algo extraño en la pared. Kakashi siguió su mirada pero no pudo notar nada.

-¿Qué ves, Naruto?

-Una mosca.- estaba al otro lado de la habitación pero para él era claramente visible, como si la tuviera en frente, y algo más, cuando el insecto comenzó a volar quizás percibiendo peligro fue como ver una película en cámara lenta. Miro a Kakashi directamente a la cara y pudo notar cosas en el que no había notado antes, como las pequeñas arrugas que se estaban formando bajo su único ojo visible señales de la edad. –Veo todo más nítido y… más lento de lo normal, como cuando pones una película en cámara lenta.

-Bueno, eso que describes es algo normal en los doujutsus.- luego, para sorpresa de Kakashi paso algo extraordinario. Cuando su ojo se encontró con los de su alumno, todo el lugar pareció cambiar. Ya no se encontraba en una de las habitación de la casa de Tazuna sino en un vacío enorme de color negro donde solo estaba el.- ¡¿Naruto tú has hecho esto?!

-¿A qué se refiere Kakashi sensei?- pregunto alarmado ante las palabras de su maestro. Para el todo era normal excepto por el hecho que veía más lento.

-Kai- dijo formando un sello con las manos pero nada paso el seguía en aquel mundo oscuro. Había sido atrapado en un genjutsu demasiado poderoso por el alumno con peor calificación en ese arte, podría haber intentado salir de aquella ilusión usando el sharingan pero en su estado actual no quería forzar su cuerpo por lo que probó otro enfoque.-Deja de bombear chacra a tus ojos. –funciono pues al instante volvió a estar en la misma habitación que Naruto. Se llevó una mano al ojo y comenzó a frotárselo, luego miro al Uzumaki que parecía observarlo como a un bicho raro.- Acabas de meterme en un genjutsu, muy bueno. No pude salirme de el con el simple "Kai". Por lo que parece tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que me atacaste con una técnica de ilusión. Vamos a tener que aprender a dominar eso. –volvió a mirarlo a los ojos pero estos seguían iguales. "Qué raro, usualmente cuando se deja de imbuir chacra en los ojos estos vuelven a la normalidad. Pero en cambio estos parecen como si estuvieran en un estado pasivo de funcionamiento. Me pregunto si…" – Naruto quiero intentar algo, no te asustes. –realizo unos sellos de manos y murmuro. – genjutsu: Usagi (Técnica ilusoria: Conejo).

-¿Tendría que suceder algo?- pregunto extrañado el rubio pues nada parecía haber cambiado. -¿Qué era ese jutsu?

-se suponía que tendrías que creerte un conejo. –Se llevó una mano al mentón y pareció pensar un momento.- Nunca había visto nada como esto, todos los doujutsus que conozco cuando dejas de bombear chacra hacia ellos estos se "apagan" pero los tuyos no son así de hecho creo que están en un constante estado pasivo que impiden que te ataquen con técnicas ilusorias. Y cuando pasas al activo bombeando chacra a ellos te permiten ver mejor y más lento, además de poder introducir a una persona en un genjutsu rudimentario, pero tú lo has hecho de forma inconsciente por lo que tendremos que aprender a controlar eso y luego explotarlo.

-Que complicado- dijo en voz baja. Todo aquel conocimiento nuevo le estaba dando problemas para entenderlo. Tenía un doujutsu eso era bueno, ahora era completamente inmune a las técnicas ilusorias, eso también era bueno. Eran unos ojos de los que Kakashi, el hombre que para él era un súper genio, nunca había oído hablar, malo, muy malo. -¿Qué dirán cuando vean mis ojos así?

-Por el momento nada. – Kakashi volvió a realizar sellos y luego toco el inicio de la nariz de su alumno- cree una ilusión alrededor de tu cara para que tus ojos sean azules, no es una solución permanente, pero nos servirá hasta que aprendas a dominarlo y veamos todas sus características.

-Gracias. –dijo aliviado, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a sus compañeros en esas condiciones.

-Eres mi alumno. Descansa, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante. – con gran esfuerzo se levantó de la cama y camino hasta salir de la habitación.

Naruto una vez solo se recostó en la cama y se preparó a dormir, pensó que tardaría en dormirse pero con lo cansado que estaba durmió fácilmente.

 _Despertó en su mente donde se encontraba recostado Kyubi que ahora poseía un tamaño parecido al del Uzumaki. El zorro abrió un ojo y lo miro. El rubio pensó que este lo atacaría pero Kyubi se limitó a suspirar._

 _-¿Tú me diste estos ojos?_

 _-No, yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de regalos. Y si pudiera tampoco te lo daría a ti. –contesto la bestia con mal humor._

 _-¿Sabes lo que son? –volvió a preguntar._

 _-Es lo que los humanos llaman una técnica ocular.-al parecer no pensaba darle ninguna respuesta._

 _-Considerando que eres un ser milenario, sabes muy poco.- le dijo enojándose._

 _-Se cosas, pero no tengo porque decírtelas. – tras lo cual bostezo._

 _-Una última pregunta… ¿me llevas a dar una vuelta en tu lomo?_

 _-¡Que! –gruño Kyubi levantándose en todo su esplendor. -¡¿acaso te crees que soy un jodido caballo?!_

 _-Ehh… creo que la respuesta correcta es no. –dijo retrocediendo, quizás se había pasado con ese chiste._

 _Luego de eso Kyubi pareció calmarse y volvió a dormir. Naruto sin embargo no se fue sino que se acercó a su lado e imitándolo comenzó a dormir._

Era un nuevo día en el país de las olas. Un rubio ya recuperado se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue ir a mirarse al espejo y ver el color de sus ojos. Para su alegría estos eran de color azul cielo. Rápidamente se vistió y salió en busca de sus compañeros. Estos aún se encontraban lastimados por lo que solo podían ayudar en tareas simples en cambio él se encontraba esplendido y ahora sabía por qué siempre era así, un bijju en su interior que lo curaba siempre. Haciendo uso de sus clones de sombra ayudo a Tazuna y los demás aldeanos en la construcción del puente. Así en un mes el puente estaba completamente acabado y sus compañeros de equipo recuperados en plenitud, ahora dando la misión por completada partieron rumbo a su hogar.

Desde el día en que despertó hasta el resto del mes Naruto regresaba molido por el esfuerzo y caía rápidamente en el sueño e iba a su mente para encontrarse con Kyubi, no podría decirse que se llevaban bien pues solo se limitaban a saludarse y el Uzumaki se acercaba a él para volver a dormir. A la milenaria bestia aquello le parecía de lo más raro pero no hacia esfuerzo por echarlo, y aunque no lo digiera aquel niño rubio comenzaba a caerle bien.

Al regresar a la aldea y contar lo ocurrido en la misión se les fue pagada como una misión de rango A. Luego de salir de la oficina del hokage Sasuke partió por su lado y Sakura intento seguirlo siendo ignorada olímpicamente por el moreno. Naruto por su parte contrario con el resto de las veces siguió los pasos del Uchiha partiendo a su casa sin intentar pedirle una cita a Sakura, lo que a la rosada le pareció de lo más extraño.

-"pequeño trozo de carne, cómprate una katana." –le dijo el zorro en su mente dejándolo atónito.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tu solo hazme caso"- Naruto se planteó seriamente llevarle la contraria solo para molestarlo pero luego se lo pensó mejor y lo obedeció.

Encontró sin mucho esfuerzo la armería y allí compro la katana. Era una hermosa espada con el mango de color blanco con una funda de color roja y que luego de tantearla noto que era bastante liviana y poseía un filo considerable. Luego de pagarla se la coloco por detrás de la espalda de forma semi horizontal.

-"me has hecho gastar dinero en una katana que no se usar."- le recrimino.

-"te enseñare a usarla, pequeño trozo de carne avaro."- aquello tomo desprevenido al Uzumaki.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"no puedo matarte, pero puedo lastimarte, y mucho" –dentro de su cabeza Naruto lo escuchaba reír a carcajadas.

Para cuando llego a su apartamento observo que parado frente a su puerta se encontraba su mentor Kakashi y al verlo sonrió, él se había cansado de dejarlo esperando y ahora le tocaba a él esperar.

-¿Naruto dónde estabas?- interrogo con voz enojada.

-Me perdí por los caminos de la vida.- dijo restándole importancia. Luego noto como el Hatake miraba su nueva katana y alzaba una ceja. –Me gustaba la espada de Zabuza pero no pude encontrar una como la suya así que me conforme con esta. A que esta bonita.

-Le eh contado a Hokage-sama de tus nuevos ojos y ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que por el momento es mejor que lo mantengas bien oculto, si el consejo se llega a enterar de este nuevo don tuyo no te verían con buenos ojos.

-¿Ya empezamos con los chistes de ojos eh? Mira que a ti te falta uno. –le replico enojado Naruto.

-¡No es broma! Tendremos que hacer nuestro entrenamiento en un lugar donde sea difícil que nos espíen sin que nos demos cuenta.- guardo silencio un minuto y luego hablo.- entrenaremos en el Bosque de la muerte. –el Uzumaki al escuchar el nombre le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Claro, no podía ser en el Jardín de la Vida ¿verdad?

De forma rápida se movilizaron hacia el bosque de la muerte. Usualmente se necesitaba de un permiso especial para poder entrar allí pero Kakashi conocía una forma discreta de poder entrar allí sin que nadie lo supiera. Encontraron un lugar despejado de animales salvajes y se detuvieron. En aquella primera lección Kakashi se empeñó en enseñarle lo teórico sobre el Genjutsu, sus ventajas, sus desventajas, paraqué servían, las distintas subcategorías. Y los jutsus más básicos de aquella rama.

Todo un desperdicio de tiempo según Naruto que prefería mil veces aprender usando los jutsus y no que se lo explicara. Sin embargo para cuando llego la noche se encontraba en un estado de absoluto cansancio por lo que al llegar a su hogar no tardo en caer dormido.

 _Al instante de entrar en su mente el rubio noto algo extraño en el ambiente, miro por todos lados buscando a Kyubi pero no lo encontraba. ¿Acaso había escapado? Espera, ¿eso no era posible o sí? Camino por el jardín de flores buscándolo. Pero lo que encontró lo dejo sin habla. Una hermosa mujer con el cabello del mismo color del fuego se encontraba dormida cerca del rio. Vestía un hermoso kimono pegado al cuerpo de color negro en contraste con su piel blanca._

 _-¿Qué me miras pequeño trozo de carne, acaso pensabas que iba a enseñarte Kenjutsu estando convertido en un zorro? – dijo la voz femenina que al levantarse y abrir los ojos Naruto noto que eran de un color rojo carmesí con la pupila rasgada._

 _-Tú… tú… ¡tienes tetas!_


End file.
